rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Wars
Holy Wars was held between 4/11/2012 and 4/15/2012. Description Note This is the general information for all Holy Wars Holy Wars is a large scale Orders battle where within a one hour time frame, order members will engage in battle against each other. Holy War will trigger when one order declares war, an oppositing order will be choosen randomly and battle notification will be sent to all members in the order. Players will then engage in combat for Holy War Points and Silver Coins Roles in Holy War Orders are to appoint out the following positions. Walls Walls are build by the Order Leader. When battling against walls, your attack will be sharply reduced unless you have cards like Master Gunner, Ares or Mythril Golem which increase your damage against walls. By defeating walls, you earn additional 100 Holy War Points as well. Holy War Points Holy War Points are earned via successful combats in holy war. Holy War Points are used to determine individual rankings and also for tabulating Order placing. The more damage you can inflict on an enemy and the higher the challenge awards you more points. If you were to challenge a higher level player you will earn more points than attacking a lower level player. Ragnarok Ragnarok allows attackers a chance to reduce enemies Holy War Points when they win a skirmish. This will only work when the defender has earned Holy War Points in the current war. If it does not, the enemy Order's Holy War Points will NOT be reduced. When an attacker successfully defeats a player who has Holy War Points in the skirmish, you will reduce 20% of that player's current Holy War Points earned thus far. At the same time the attacker will score more Holy War Points Silver Coins At the end of every Holy War, every participating player will receive a silver coin which they can use to exchange for cards of High Normal and above. The top 3 players who earn the most holy war points will receive more coins. *1st Place : 4 Coins Total *2nd Place : 3 Coins Total *3rd Place : 2 Coins Total Also every player will have "supportable Silver Coins" which they can send to order members. Each player can only send to an order member once per day. When sending coins if you send a support message at the same time you will be able to earn 2 coins instead. Thus for every coin you send, you and the target receipent will both receive 2 coins. Rewards Gawain Attack: 4,100 Defense: 3,100 Power: 27 Rarity: SS Rare Skill: Gallatin Effect: Massive hit to foe's DEF (all) (15 %) Tristan Attack: 3,430 Defense: 2,590 Power: 23 Rarity: S Rare Skill: Failnaught Effect: Great hit to foe's DEF (all) (10 %) Elaine Attack: 2,650 Defense: 2,610 Power: 21 Rarity: High Rare Skill: Honor of the Sword Effect: Big boost to ATK (all) (8 %) Guinevere Attack: 2,350 Defense: 2,320 Power: 18 Rarity: High Rare Skill: Dual Affection Effect: Big boost to DEF (all) (8 %) sku=01